1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for aligning sheets through the use of stops disposed on a cylinder of a sheet-processing machine, in particular so-called front lays.
European Patent EP 0 120 348 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,184, discloses providing an alignment cylinder with front lays for reliable front edge alignment during continuous sheet feeding. The front lay stops are firmly connected to the alignment cylinder so as to rotate with it in a row transverse to the sheet transport direction. The front lay stops describe a circular path during the rotation of the alignment cylinder as a result of their configuration on the circumference of the alignment cylinder.